


Day One: The Delivery Boy

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have started watching porn, and they get into the idea of role-playing several of the common tropes and scenarios.The members of the QuiObi Writing Discord will be writing 31 short porn stories about these two. Enjoy a month's worth of porn!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day One: The Delivery Boy

Qui-Gon entered the tight, narrow hallway leading to his quarters. The smell of food in the box he was carrying from Dex’s Diner aroused a fierce hunger in his stomach. He could not remember the last time that he and Obi-Wan had been allowed this much reprieve on Coruscant. Ever since his former padawan had proved himself as a knight, he had been sent on several missions with Qui-Gon. The two were an undeniably effective team that the Council was loath to separate. 

This last mission had been especially wearisome, which thankfully stoked the Council’s benevolence. Today was the beginning of their granted month-long rest and relaxation. After leaving the Council Chamber, Qui-Gon suggested a special meal to celebrate their homecoming. He was surprised when Obi-Wan insisted on takeout, mentioning that he needed a shower and that Qui-Gon was too famished to wait for him. 

It was slightly strange behavior, but what truly unsettled him was the mischievous spark in Obi-Wan’s smile as well as the jittery excitement that spilled into their bond. Perhaps it was the release of pent-up emotions after their lengthy mission and the anticipation of the month ahead. Whatever it was, Qui-Gon was looking forward to dinner, a shower of his own, and then a long, hard sleep with his arms wrapped snugly around Obi-Wan. 

His musings were penetrated by Obi-Wan’s shining presence in his rooms. It brought a smile to his lips. It was good to be home. His hand extended towards the door, but it suddenly swished open on its own. 

“Ah, at last!”

Qui-Gon blinked. 

“I was waiting such a _long_ time for you.”

Qui-Gon blinked again. 

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. His hair was wet and water droplets ran all the way down his very naked chest to the shockingly small towel that left the majority of his long legs exposed. The beaming smile on his face was bigger than the pitiful scrap of material wrapped around his middle. And that smile only grew the more Qui-Gon gaped.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon finally managed.

“Yes!” Obi-Wan chirped ecstatically, “That’s me. You seem to have caught me in the middle of my hot, _wet_ shower.”

“I thought you were waiting for me?” Qui-Gon said dumbly while he watched Obi-Wan slowly and sinfully lick his lips.

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan moaned breathily, “I was. I’ve been waiting for you to bring something to fill me with. I’ve been so… _empty_.” 

Qui-Gon started and glanced around the hall. It was clear- thank the Force. He looked back helplessly at Obi-Wan who nodded at the box in his hands.

“The food. My stomach is so empty I could faint.”

“I came as quickly as I could,” The huskiness in Obi-Wan’s voice was stirring something deep in Qui-Gon even as he tried to make his brain work, “Should you sit down?”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan leaned his forearm against the doorway and cocked his hip out to the side, “I definitely need to sit on _something_.”

Qui-Gon’s mouth dropped open and then quickly closed so hard that his teeth clicked together. 

“Do you mind stepping in?” Obi-Wan backed away from the door, making room for Qui-Gon to enter, “I’m afraid I forgot to grab your tip for you.”

“I…” Qui-Gon’s mind was racing, but it somehow still failed to form a coherent thought. 

Obi-Wan’s grin wavered.

“After all,” he said carefully emphasizing his words, “I would hate for the _delivery boy_ to leave without his _hard_ -earned tip.”

A memory sprung from Qui-Gon’s spinning thoughts. It was from before they left on their mission. Quinlan had introduced Obi-Wan to certain “special” holovids that were obtained in the less reputable areas of the city. Obi-Wan had blushed for days before Qui-Gon managed to pry the truth out of him. Slightly confused because he knew pornography wasn’t a new concept to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon had assured him that such holovids were quite common, and it wasn’t unnatural to be aroused by them. It certainly wasn’t a reason to feel ashamed.

Obi-Wan’s blush had only deepened. 

After more prodding, Obi-Wan finally gave a hurried explanation of “role-play” and asked Qui-Gon to watch some of the holovids Quin had loaned to him. A bemused Qui-Gon agreed, not because it held any particular interest for him, but Obi-Wan was obviously excited by the idea. And an excited Obi-Wan was something that held great interest for Qui-Gon.

On reflection, it actually might be a little embarrassing how many holovids they had consumed in the week leading up to their mission departure. Obi-Wan’s enthusiasm had been both amusing and infectious. The words he said to Qui-Gon as they boarded their transport echoed in his ears now, “It makes sense to start with the delivery boy. It seems to be the most common for some reason.”

Granted, Qui-Gon had envisioned a wide-eyed Obi-Wan in a tightly-fitted delivery uniform, but…

Qui-Gon raked his eyes over Obi-Wan’s practically nude body and that ridiculous towel.

This was better. 

“I don’t mind at all,” Qui-Gon bit back the awkwardness threatening to take hold of him and swept into the room with his usual poise, unabashedly ogling Obi-Wan now.

The delighted smile was back on Obi-Wan’s face along with a touch of relief.

“Wonderful,” he pointed at the table, “Just drop your load there while I look for something to give you.”

Qui-Gon snorted, but was silenced when Obi-Wan shot a reproachful glare his way. 

“Yes, alright. I’ll-I’ll drop my load,” Qui-Gon fought the twitching of his lips as Obi-Wan’s scowl deepened. 

“Qui-Gon, work with me here,” Obi-Wan beseeched softly with slight exasperation. 

“Alright,” Qui-Gon couldn’t recall the last time he had felt this out of his element, but Obi-Wan was looking at him expectantly, so he had to try, “I’ll drop it here...sir?” 

“Oh, please. ‘Sir’ isn’t necessary,” Obi-Wan cooed at him and waved a hand dismissively, “Sir is my daddy’s name.” 

The box fell onto the table with a thud as Qui-Gon choked on mere air. Obi-Wan winked and spun around to dig through the small pile of credits on the counter. The towel slipped a little, exposing the beginning curve of that magnificently round behind. 

They had seen a few holos where they used the term “daddy”, but Qui-Gon wasn’t aware that was on Obi-Wan’s list. He hadn’t expected it at least. And he definitely hadn’t expected his cock to go from awakening interest to rock hard arousal at that one word. As he stared at Obi-Wan’s ass, he couldn’t help but think that maybe the lecherous term applied to him very well in this moment. 

A credit clattered to the floor.

“Oh, oops!” Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at Qui-Gon, eyes wide and his hand delicately raised to his mouth, “Clumsy me.”

He turned his back to Qui-Gon again. It was obvious what he was about to do, and Qui-Gon wouldn’t have been able to look away even if a nest of gundars was about to descend upon him. Obi-Wan slowly bent at the hips and reached for the credit on the floor. The towel rode up, baring more skin. The material kept rising. There was the sensitive spot were the delectable ass cheeks met the thighs. 

Qui-Gon swallowed hard. He felt like such a dirty old man, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

That ass was now high in the air, the perfect height for what Qui-Gon wanted to do to it. Then Obi-Wan bent even further to wrap his fingers around the stray credit. The towel now concealed nothing. There was Obi-Wan’s hole, pink and tight and all for Qui-Gon. 

_Enough._

Qui-Gon moved quickly. He ripped the towel from Obi-Wan’s waist, ignoring the squeak of feigned shock as he heedlessly flung it into a corner. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hips and pulled him back firmly against his clothed erection.

“Nevermind the credit,” Qui-Gon rubbed his bulge over Obi-Wan’s buttocks. His confidence was coming back to him, “I believe you have a better way to prove your appreciation. Don’t you?”

Obi-Wan stiffened. “I-I don’t know what you mean,” he stammered while rolling his hips suggestively. 

“Search your thoughts,” Qui-Gon chided, “You seem to be a clever one. Tell me, who answers their door wearing next to nothing as you did?”

“I didn’t want to make you wait!” 

“And that was very considerate of you, but that’s not the answer. Try again. Who opens their door like that?”

Obi-Wan just moaned and rocked back against Qui-Gon. 

“A slut,” Qui-Gon filled in the answer for him, “And what kind of slut invites the delivery boy into their home?”

“I-I don’t know.” 

Qui-Gon tightened his hold on Obi-Wan’s hips and leaned over him, covering Obi-Wan’s body with his own so he could whisper darkly in his ear.

“A slut that desperately needs a good fucking.”

He grabbed Obi-Wan’s shoulders and yanked him upwards only to whirl him around and bend him over the back of one of the dining chairs.That perfect ass was too tempting. Qui-Gon smacked it. Hard. He watched as the flesh jiggled, and the faint pink outline of his hand appeared. Lust blazed through him now. He was starting to understand how to play this game.

“Have you been a bad boy, Obi-Wan?” He spanked the other cheek to give it a matching handprint. 

“Qui-Gon, no. That’s for a different one. Stick with ‘slut’ for this,” Obi-Wan hissed before going back to his affected sexy voice, “Nooo. I’ve been such a good boy. So ready and willing to make sure you leave satisfied. With your tip.”

“I don’t want your tip anymore,” Qui-Gon growled. Stars, he felt foolish again, but his determination and arousal were driving him now, “Besides, I think you should be the one receiving my tip.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan moaned obscenely. “Give it to me, delivery boy. I’m aching for it.”

“Well, then maybe I should give you more than just the tip?”

He hoped Obi-Wan had the foresight in all his planning to stash lubricant close by. As he cast his senses around the room to search for it, he stroked over Obi-Wan’s hole with a single finger and froze. 

There was slickness seeping out of the quivering entrance. Qui-Gon’s breath caught. He slowly pressed his finger inside. Obi-Wan took him easily, his hole already stretched and prepared. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and groaned. The image of Obi-Wan opening himself up in the shower - moaning as he fucked himself on his own fingers and anticipating that Qui-Gon would want to take him in a hurry. 

_Force._

“What did I tell you?” Qui-Gon slid in two more fingers and started pumping them in and out, “Nothing but a needy slut.”

“Yes, sir,” Obi-Wan gasped. The raspy voice was no longer an act. 

“‘Sir’ is nice,” Qui-Gon hummed, “But I’ll have you saying ‘daddy’ before I’m done with you.” 

Obi-Wan shuddered, and his hole clenched hungrily around Qui-Gon’s thrusting fingers. That tight, wet heat clamping down made Qui-Gon grunt. Force help him, he wanted to do wicked things to this man. 

He curled his fingers with expert precision. Obi-Wan yelped and jerked so suddenly that the chair wobbled beneath him. Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s lower back to steady him, and curled his fingers once more. 

“Stars, Qui-Gon. Fuck me,” Obi-Wan broke character breathlessly.

“Begging already?” Qui-Gon tried to chuckle, but it came out as a hoarse, airy sound. Obi-Wan prided himself on his control. Nearly every noise he made usually needed to be doggedly coaxed and teased from him. The complete change from his usual reserve made Qui-Gon heady. 

“Yes. It’s been too long,” Obi-Wan cried out at another jab from Qui-Gon’s merciless fingers, “I’ll even call you ‘daddy’ if that’s what it takes.”

Qui-Gon pulled his fingers out and clumsily fumbled with his robes until his cock sprang free. He slicked himself with some of the lubricant leaking from Obi-Wan’s hole, passing his hand over his throbbing cock. Then Obi-Wan whined, an actual pleading whine.

He pumped himself a few more times then lined up and sheathed himself inside Obi-Wan in one long, slow thrust.

Obi-Wan’s head snapped up and he moaned. Loudly. 

Qui-Gon stilled. That spasming hole wrapped around his cock was good. _So_ good. It had been weeks since they had last fucked. That built-up need combined with the pure filth of this whole scenario had Qui-Gon embarrassingly close to coming. 

“Shouldn’t you be worried about your employer missing you?” Obi-Wan impatiently glanced over his shoulder and wiggled his hips, “You’ve been gone for so long already.”

Qui-Gon pulled out and roughly drove back into him, earning another unrestrained cry. 

“Well then, I guess I should make this quick,” He gripped Obi-Wan’s hips again, laying his fingers over the bruises he had already left on the pale skin. He waited until he saw Obi-Wan hurriedly brace his hands against the edge of the table. 

Then he fucked into him, hard and fast- his rhythm punishing and unforgiving. Obi-Wan arched as well as he could and moaned out “yes, yes, yes,” as he was drilled. 

The chair squeaked under the force of Qui-Gon’s thrusts, and the legs of the table slid across the floor as Obi-Wan’s knuckles turned white from gripping it. Flesh smacked against flesh. Lube squelched as Qui-Gon sunk his cock into Obi-Wan’s hole over and over again. Obi-Wan was crying out and moaning like a- well...like one of those special holovid stars. 

And a damn good one at that.

“That’s it,” Obi-Wan gasped, “Give it to me, baby,”

If he wasn’t fighting to hold off his orgasm, Qui-Gon would have laughed at the absurdity of it all. But his dick didn’t care. His dick found this hotter than the fire of twin suns. 

Obi-Wan wailed.

“Come on, baby. Harder. Really fuck me.”

Qui-Gon pulled out until only the head of his cock was left inside Obi-Wan’s hole. He didn’t give Obi-Wan a chance to protest before he plunged all the way back inside while yanking on Obi-Wan’s hips, forcing him to take his cock deeper. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open, but he was silent. His eyes closed in ecstasy. 

After allowing himself a short moment feel smug, Qui-Gon started to pound again. This time he took care to aim his thrusts at that spot he knew would make Obi-Wan truly moan. 

Obi-Wan whimpered and gasped and tightened further around Qui-Gon, milking his cock. All of Qui-Gon’s discipline could not help him now. He knew he was losing this round. He pumped in once more, twice, three times. Both of them crying out each time Qui-Gon slammed into that hole. Then he was releasing into that glorious heat. 

He kept thrusting shallowy as he spilled, chasing that feeling of absolute pleasure. Leftover tension from their grueling mission bled out of him. He slapped a hand down onto the table next to Obi-Wan’s to steady himself while reaching for Obi-Wan’s hardness with the other. 

A few firm strokes were enough to have Obi-Wan losing himself to his own orgasm. His come spatteered against the chair. Qui-Gon buried his face in Obi-Wan’s neck and dragged his lips over the sweaty skin there, both of their bodies still shaking through the aftershocks.

Obi-Wan turned his head, and Qui-Gon instantly took his lips, fervently kissing and licking into his mouth. He swallowed Obi-Wan’s broken moan and bit lightly at his lower lip. Qui-Gon already knew he was going to have him again.

\----------

“So, ‘daddy’? Really?”

They were sitting on the floor cushioned by Qui-Gon’s discarded robe and leaning against the kitchen wall. Only the thick air of satisfaction covered their nakedness. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon as he shoveled more food into his mouth from the Dex’s Diner box sitting between them.

“I was living in the moment, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon drank deeply from the bottle he may or may not have used the Force to retrieve from the counter, “Following what seemed to be the natural order of things.” 

“Of course,” Obi-Wan hummed, mirth sparkling in his eyes. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, now mostly dry from his shower, but a few auburn locks stubbornly fell back against his forehead. 

Qui-Gon smiled. They both were in dire need of showers now, as soon as Qui-Gon found the energy to drag himself to the ‘fresher. If he had thought he was tired before, he was completely worn out now. Otherwise the sight of a nude Obi-Wan with shiny, sweat-slick skin, traces of dried come on his thighs and stomach, and small, purple bruises decorating his throat and hips would have him stirring, even after having him twice already. 

The abandoned enthusiasm that Obi-Wan had given to this game was fascinating...and endearing. Qui-Gon certainly had no complaints regarding their bedroom activities before now, but he would be intrigued to see more of this side of Obi-Wan - especially if it ended with him looking this delectably debauched. 

_That’s for a different one._

Obi-Wan’s words from earlier echoed in his head. 

“Knight Kenobi, exactly how much ‘rest’ will I be getting during this rarely granted leave?”

“Well,” Obi-Wan licked sauce from his finger then playfully winked at Qui-Gon, “Probably a bit less than you were expecting.”


End file.
